findlefandomcom-20200214-history
Cult of The One God
The Cult of the One God is a heretical cult within the Empyrean Church. The Cult primarily venerates Eo the Overgod and believe that Eo is the only true god of Ord. Cult doctrine follows the narrative that Azogun was the chosen son of Eo rather than Nuadun. This decision resulting in the other titans rebelling against Azogun and the Seraphim. They believe that the resulting battle between the titans, led by Nuadun is the true reason for the downfall of the giants empire and the eventual death of Eo. Despite this, they consider themselves a part of the overall Empyrean faith and still view the titans as the children of Eo. Many within the cult refer to themselves as the Seraphi and view the Seraphim as the closest living embodiment's of Eo, decorating temples and places of worship with angelic imagery. Some in the Cult of the One God are nihilistic, believing that without Eo, the world is slowly dying and will eventually be overwhelmed by the Abyss. Others work to resurrect Eo any way they can. The cult believes that Nuadun and the Empyreans overthrew Eo and upon his death, separated his mind, body and spirit. They believe that divine sparks are the literal remnants of Eo's spirit, and they view all Hero Deities as individual incarnations of the one true God. The whereabouts of Eo's mind and body were unknown. The cult has a unique relationship with priests of the Hero Deities and actively supports them despite the church viewing them as heretics. Despite being a heretical cult, the Empyrean Inquisitors often overlook the cults activity and will occasionally covertly fund the cult with the full support of Azogun himself. Many within the cult of Eo see this as confirmation of their gnosticism. Clerics of the Cult of the One God commonly impersonate other priests and infiltrate the Empyrean Caste system. They often have the Knowledge, Light or Death Domain. The Tristis Veritatem Those few members of the cult who reach the inner circle learn of the fate of Eo and his connection to terrible creatures such as Jilin. The Tristis Veritatem is the ruling circle of cult officials. Members of the Tristis include several hero deities who venerate the God above and within themselves. Relations The Seraphi The Seraphi are divine spellcasters and worshipers of the Seraphim angels. These cultists hold a single minded devotion to their masters and exist outside the ranks of the Empyrean church, but are welcomed within the secret meetings of the cult of the One God. Seraphi are considered heretics by the Empyrean church who treat them with the same suspicion as they do followers of hero-deities or temporal powers. The Jiéshù rì The Jiéshù rì Cult are considered a branch of the Seraphi as they follow the direct will of the seraphim. Many Jiéshù rì do not realize that they are a weapon purposefully crafted by the angelic orders to combat Jilin and the Vashar.